Yuta
|Race1 = Human |Status1 = Deceased |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Lightning Magic |Character2 = Rita |Kanji2 = リタ |Romaji2 = Rita |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Status2 = Deceased |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = N/A |Children = Makarov Dreyar |Image Gallery = }} Yuta (ユーリ Yūri) is a past canon pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Yury Dreyar and his wife, Rita. About Yury and Yury Yury Dreyar In X686, Yury was a tall teenage young man with medium-length, wavy and spiked light-colored hair; he had thick eyebrows and very prominent eyelashes, much like his great-grandson Laxus. For attire, Yury donned a black turtleneck, over the top of which he wore a leather jacket with a folded, fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on either side. He also wears simple pants with frayed hems and plain black shoes. Initially, Yury came off as a person who was willing to do whatever it took to secure the treasure he and his friends were hunting, even going as far as to take advantage of children to meet his own ends. However, when things don't adhere to how he thinks they will, he is prone to extreme fluster. Also, Yury never gives up on seeking a treasure even if his friends do, as when Warrod and Precht expressed their desire to stop seeking the Jade and give it to Mavis, Yury brazenly told them that they would be terrible treasure hunters if they gave up, and that he wouldn't give it up to Mavis at all. Yury also appeared to have a liking towards loud, flashy things, as on his person he kept several bombs and learned Lightning Magic for that same reason. Rita Rita is a slim woman with light-colored hair that is short and pulled back with a headband. She has one bang that frames the left side of her face. History Yury's History In X686, Yury arrived on Tenrou Island along with Precht Gaebolg and Warrod Sequen in search of the Tenrou Jade. Entering a seemingly abandoned library, Yury ran into Mavis Vermilion and was shocked to notice that people actually live on Tenrou Island. He then attempted to lie and tell the young girl that he was a botanist on a biology research mission, though Mavis saw through his deceptions, and he admitted that he and his friends were treasure hunters searching for the [enrou Jade, an S-Class Secret Treasure. Mavis then told Yury that she wouldn't let him take the island's holy relic, but he replied that he could easily take it by force; however, Yury decided that they should simply play a game of truth. Explaining the conditions of the game, Yury managed to convince Mavis to play under the promise that she will get to meet fairies if she wins. After some prepping for the game, Yury activated a Judgment Field and explained the mechanics behind it, with Mavis pointing out that the advantages of its Magic were in her favor. Realizing her intelligence, Yury noted that he still has one ace up his sleeve and expressed confidence that he would win, until he recognized the child's fierce determination to win the game in a single round. After having confirmed with Mavis that her statement of winning within the Judgment Field will result in her loss if she does not win, Yury expressed his interest in her gall and settled on asking her if the nearby bird was her pet, however as he was halfway through his sentence, Mavis interrupted him and said that he was incorrect. Over Yury's irk, Mavis asked if there was a rule about letting the opponent finish their sentences, and added that she was told that she was the bird, which is incorrect. Angered, Yury demanded a redo, stating that a new rule to allow the opponent to finish their sentence is to be implemented. Yury then listened as Mavis said that she'll beat him with one phrase and asked if he would keep his promise and leave the island, and after reviewing the rules and going over them again with Mavis, Yury said that he will, and is asked if he blinked fifty-seven times since the game started. Frustrated that Mavis did not blink at all and that her question is valid, Yury realized that no matter what, if he answered a question he didn't know the answer to he'd be lying, and that he therefore lost. Just then, Precht and Warrod entered the room and stated that they found the Tenrou Jade, or rather, where it was supposed to have been before it was stolen. As the group prepared to go back to the mainland to regroup and seek the treasure again, Mavis said that the Mage Guild Blue Skull stole the Jade when they attacked Tenrou Island seven years prior and asked the three to let them take her with them, which Yury reluctantly agreed to even after telling her that they may not give her the Jade back. Later, Yury asked Mavis if she was sure she wanted to come with him, which she said she was, before he is introduced to Zera, which made him nervous. Yury then asked Zera how old she was, but Mavis told him that she was the same age as her. As they prepared to set off, Yury noted that if he had stopped her from journeying with them on that day, then things wouldn't have turned out the way they did, as well as saying that she was drawing him in with her charm and that his heart aches because of it. Some time after, the group arrived in Hargeon Town, and upon seeing Mavis' amazement at the outside world, Yury asked if she had truly never left. Yury then watched, alongside Warrod and Zera as Mavis went with Precht to collect info. After the group learned that Blue Skull lied in Magnolia they set out, however along the way Yury learned that the trek will take three days and the group decided to camp in the woods, after which Yury excitedly ran off to find firewood. Later that night, the group sat around a fire and told stories of their various treasure hunting adventures. During the telling, Yury explained that if they could ever get their hands on the S-Class secret treasure that is the Tenrou Jade, then they could live the rest of their lives with no care in the world, which earned Yury a remark about how they are allies only until they get the Jade. Mavis then ran off to find Zera, and after she left, Warrod asked Yury to just let her have the Jade when they find, with Precht adding that he lost interest in it. Insulted, Yury called them lousy treasure hunters and said that they were going to claim it at all costs, even if it meant beating Mavis to the punch. Three days later, the group arrived in Magnolia, only to find it in ruin and to see that the Kardia Cathedral had the skeleton of a Dragon perched on top of it. After taking in the wreckage that was Magnolia, an elderly woman came up to them and told them to leave, but right before she tried to tell them what happened when Blue Skull arrived, she was killed by members of the Dark Guild, which shocked everyone present. Yury and his two friends then engaged the lot in battle and easily defeated them, until, that is more of the Dark Guild arrived. Yury then watched as Mavis summoned an army with her Illusion Magic, only to become despaired when their Guild Master showed up and dispelled the illusions. The subject of an assault, Precht tried to fall back, but Yury desired to break their lines and threw a crystal bomb at Geoffrey, only for him to halt it midair and throw it back at him, which left Yury incapacitated. The wounded Yury and Precht were then carried by Warrod out of the fray and into the forest. After having successfully taken refuge, Yury's injuries were treated by Warrod. Later, after everyone woke up, Mavis brought Zeref back to the camp under the pretense that he was going to teach everyone Magic; Yury wanted something really flashy to be taught to him, such as Lightning Magic. Later, Yury learned that Mavis wanted to free the town and reminded her that they were supposed to take the Tenrou Jade; not be heroes. Precht then told Yury that they learned Magic to fight, and that they should use it, however Yury yelled at Precht for getting cocky simply because Zeref praised him, as they were about to go up against several hundred professionals whereas they were just amateurs. He was then derided by Warrod for being scared, and is told that they have the means to save a town like many others they had seen on their journey, which left Yury speechless. Mavis then told the group her plan to declare war upon Geoffrey as he hunted in the mountain, which she used to capture him alongside Warrod as Yury, with Precht, defeated all the low-ranking Blue Skull members back in Magnolia. With his deed then finished, Yury marveled at the power of Magic before spotting the Tenrou Jade a short distance away from him; Yury then made a grab for the Jade, not knowing that, once touched, it will destroy Magnolia. Yury and Precht were then approached by Mavis and Zera, who ran from Geoffrey's location to Magnolia; Mavis got right to the point and asked Yury about the Tenrou Jade. Yury revealed that he had the Jade and that he wasn't giving it back, but when Mavis explained to him that the Jade absorbed an abundance of evil Magic Power and was sealed on Tenrou Island to stop it from overflowing, and then subsequently demanded that he set it down, Yury refused, even after Precht demanded a similar thing, under the guise that Mavis was trying to steal the Jade from them. Just then, the evil power in the Jade took hold and enveloped Yury in his Lightning Magic, which also blasted Precht away, and fused him with the skeletal Dragon atop the Kardia Cathedral. Yury then proceeded to rampage all over Magnolia and nearly kill Mavis when she tried to reason with his possessed mind. As Yury continued his rampage, Mavis distracted him with her Illusion Magic and jumped onto his back. After doing so, she launched herself in front of him and cast Law, counteracting the Tenrou Jade's effect and successfully returning Yury back to normal. Later, when Yury finished resting, he was greeted by an ecstatic Warrod, who told Yury that he is in Magnolia Town. Yury then grabbed Warrod by his shirt and frantically asked him about Mavis's whereabouts, and he and Precht then told Yury that Mavis suffered adverse affects from using an incomplete version of Law, and would no longer be able to grow. Yury then rushed to find Mavis and tearfully apologized to her, but she comforted him and told him that it was her choice. A little bit later, they sat down and talked and Yury told Mavis that they would be friends "until the very end." He then said that because they are friends, he had to tell her that Zera wasn't real, but an illusion of her own creation. Mavis tried to point out Zera to Yury, but he reaffirmed that he could not see her. Zera then confirmed Yury's beliefs, admitting to Mavis that she died during the Blue Skull's Raid and had been a creation of Mavis' Magic ever since that day. In disbelief, Mavis tried to argue the fact, though Zera showed that she was already starting to fade away now that Mavis had become aware of her non-existence. Mavis began to break down, but Zera comforted her, promising Mavis that they will always be together in her heart. Mavis ultimately accepted the fact that Zera wasn't real, which allowed Yury to see her; Zera entrusted Yury with the job of looking after Mavis before disappearing completely. Later, Mavis tells Yury, Precht, and Warrod that she wants to start a Mage guild. Despite their initial reluctance, they agree and leave Sylph Labyrinth to help found the guild. In April of X686, Yury and the others built the guild building, and all four took a photo as a sign that Fairy Tail had been born. Yury married in X690, and later on that year, he and the rest of Fairy Tail were contracted to participate in the Second Trade War. Following Mavis' tactical advice, he and many other Mages led an advance that earned their side a victory. After getting back to the guild, Yury, noticing Mavis' melancholic demeanor, asked what was wrong and listened to her guilt about the lives lost in the battle Six years after this, in X696, Yury's son, Makarov, is born. In the year X700, for reasons unknown, he passed away. Rita's History Nothing much is known about Rita but the fact that she married Yury Mavis in X690, and that in X696, she gave birth to their son. Mavis was requested to name the newborn child and she decided to name him "Makarov", after a fairy prince she once read about. As the guild members began cheering, Yury's wife died suddenly, because of this Mavis blamed herself For the death of Rita. She runs away from the guild, and lived a solitary life away from people she could potentially take the lives of. Relationship Yury married Rita in X690,Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 13, Page 21 and later on that year, he and the rest of Fairy Tail were contracted to participate in the Second Trade War. Six years after this, in X696, Yury's son, Makarov, is born.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Page 20 Synopsis Post Tenrou Jade arc In March of the year X696, Rita gave birth to a son inside the Fairy Tail Guild, choosing to do so because she wanted the child to grow up with the guild's love. She asked Mavis Vermilion to pick a name for her son, and the latter chose Makarov—a name Rita loved. When Mavis reached out to touch Rita's hand, Mavis' curse killed her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 1-5 Children Makarov Dreyar Makarov Dreyar (マカロフ・ドレアー Makarofu Doreā) is the 3rd, 6th and 8th Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 19 as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 13 References Navigation Category:Yuta Category:Couples Category:Canon Couples Category:Past Couples Category:Needs Help